Me Vs Them
by siizenn
Summary: [ court OS ] Rentrant sur terre, les cinq paladins, Allura et Coran prient la route pour celle ci. Trouvant une planète pour se reposer de ce long voyage, Lance se mit en route à la recherche d'approvisionnements pour toute l'équipe et surtout pour la princesse.Mais arrivant bien plus tôt que prévu, le jeune homme va tombait sur quelque chose le troublant bien plus qu’autre chose..


_L'histoire se passe en pleine s7, à l'heure où j'écrit cela elle n'est pas encore sortie. Donc évidemment, il se peut qu'il y est un million d'incohérences ! Désolé :)_

Cette planète était fantastique. Les extraterrestres vivants ici étaient tout bonnement géniaux, extrêmement gentils et la nourriture y était délicieuse. Lance n'aurait pas rêvé mieux comme « air de repos ».

Keith avait suggéré qu'il serait bon que tout le monde (et en particulier les Lions) se reposent avant d'arriver « à la maison », comme il disait. Ce qui peina fortement Coran qui était surexcité comme une puce à l'idée d'aller sur Terre. Mais il est vrai qu'un peu de repos ne leurs ferait pas de mal. Surtout à Allura, elle qui d'habitude était l'une des premières personnes à encourager les autres et à rester forte face aux événements. Mais il semblait que les jours qui précédaient celui-ci l'aient affectée bien plus que quiconque ne pouvait le penser. La terre, elle qui n'en avait entendu parler que vaguement et que son esprit n'arriver même pas à imaginer, ne l'intéressa pas plus que ça. Son esprit était ailleurs et son cœur bien amoché. Lance faisait pourtant son possible pour la faire sourire mais la princesse resta de marbre. Elle se dit que Lance, surtout une personne comme lui, ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Lotor... Allura ne savait pas si elle pouvait appeler cela de « l'amour », mais ce fut pourtant la première fois qu'elle se sentit si comprise et en perpétuel connexion avec quelqu'un. Quand il l'a prenait dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait espérer de telles sensations. C'était comme si leurs idées ne formaient qu'un. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce « genre » de relation avec un homme. Tout s'était enchaîné tellement rapidement que la chute fut bien plus brutale qu'elle ne le pensait. Alors à quoi bon croire en l'Amour ?

Lance, malgré sa bonne humeur, garda la princesse dans un coin de la tête. C'est d'ailleurs les poches remplies de ravitaillements que le jeune paladin se dirigeait vers elle. C'est vrai qu'il y avait encore un peu de chemin à faire avant d'arriver vers la plaine où les Lions avaient accostés, mais Lance ne perdit pas sa persévérance. Il était certain qu'une boucher de ces délicieux biscuits-extra-terrestre lui rendrait le sourire.

C'est alors les lèvres étirés que le paladin bleu traversa la ville et s'aventura, avec prudence, dans une petite forêt qui déboucha rapidement vers la fameuse plaine. Il n'eut à peine le temps d'avancer de quelques pas que son œil fut attiré par deux silhouettes à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Assis sur un énorme rocher, Lance distingua deux paladins côte à côte. Il plissa ses yeux et devina les longs cheveux de Keith puis ceux blancs de Shiro.

Ils étaient proches... même vachement proche, pensais Lance. Ils semblaient rires, ou peut-être discutaient t-ils simplement, le jeune paladin n'arrivait pas à deviner. Il souffla en secouant sa tête. Comment pouvait-il être aussi distrait alors que sa quête numéro une était de rejoindre Allura dans le Lion bleu ? Il reprit alors sa course puis se stoppa subitement.

Non pas que ses yeux étaient attirés par Shiro et Keith, comme le serait un bout de métal avec un aimant mais... l'on peut dire que son regard est tombé au bon endroit au bon moment. Seraient-ils vraiment entrain de... s'embrasser ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? En tout cas, ça y ressemblait. Et Lance ne reste pas de marbre, bien loin de là.

Il frotta ses yeux frénétiquement, secoua la tête, regarda avec son œil gauche, puis celui de droite, refît demi tour, revint au point de départ, posa sa main sur son front, plissa les yeux et... oui effectivement, ils étaient bien entrain de s'embrasser.

Le paladin bleu resta sous le choque. Est-ce une caméra cachée ? Ou bien... ou bien Lance était le dernier au courant, comme d'habitude ? Manquant d'air frais, le jeune homme détournait la tête et sifflota comme si il n'avait rien vu. Marchant de façon très approximatif, il a l'impression que c'est inévitable : la jalousie le ronge.


End file.
